(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cowl cross assembly structure for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a cowl cross assembly structure for a vehicle that reduces noise and vibration which occur at a duct and improves an air conditioning performance of the duct.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a cowl cross bar is a structure installed side by side in a horizontal direction at a lower side of a dash panel of a vehicle body and is disposed orthogonal to a steering column of the vehicle and is fixedly coupled via a mounting bracket fixed at a side interior panel. The assembling structure and strength of a cowl cross bar have a substantial effect on increasing the strength of the vehicle body. A bracket which is suitable to maintain an air conditioning apparatus to input external air into the vehicle or a steering column are installed.
Moreover, the cowl cross bar is able to fix the steering column to the vehicle body at a boundary portion between an engine compartment of the vehicle and the interior of the vehicle body, and to support the duct of a cooling and heating air conditioning apparatus. However, since the cowl cross bar and the duct are disposed above and below, installation space may be limited when a Head Up Display (HUD) is installed within the vehicle. Due to the space limitation, the duct volume needs to be reduced. Accordingly the air conditioning performance of the vehicle may be degraded because of the duct volume.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.